Tattoos and White Sheets
by SunnyCitrus10
Summary: During "Crimeleon." Deeks & Kensi have a drink and get closer. Their connection and innermost feelings are explored. This story is M rated & VERY adult. Some PWP. Also, Black ink leaves stains in the most interesting places. COMPLETE!
1. Drinks, Slow Touches and Anticipation

**Tatoos and White Sheets**

By SunnyCitrus10

An NCIS LA Story

Chapter One: Drinks, Slow Touches and Anticipation

_Foreward: This chapter is T rated, but the rest of the story will kick into M rated territory for the remaining chapters unless I say otherwise. It's mostly PWP with Lemon bits, but there will be some exploration into their connection and feelings about each other as the story unfolds. This story is told mostly from Marty's POV, but Kensi will have a turn too._

_Update: I added a new paragraph 4 and made some minor corrections per the brilliant advice of Imahistorian. I wanted to explore the reasoning behind Deeks' actions and plan on expanding this idea with each chapter._

Marty's POV

After taking the suspect from the Edison to LAPD, I offer Kensi a ride home. Actually, we end up going to The Federal in North Hollywood for a nightcap. Kensi again orders a JB on the rocks and knocks it back like water. I decide to nurse one beer then stick to water for the rest of the night. Every man in that bar can't take their eyes off of her. Those tattoos are playing up to the fantasies and desires swirling in their heads. My luck is definitely turning as I am the one sitting next to her tonight.

As the night progresses, we get to talking about the events of the past day. Kensi asks how the reunion with my crazy ex went. I tell her that it went really well after she threw the lemon slice at my head. Kensi starts to snicker then laughs out loud. Her laugh and smile are infectious. I smile back at her and can't help but stare into her luminous and mismatched eyes. She even confesses she was a little flustered when the guy pulled a knife on her. However, Sam was there and helped her subdue the perp quickly. My partner never likes to admit to weakness so telling me this is a very big deal on her part. I tell her how brave she is and how I will always have her back when needed. A bright smile appears on her face. She then thanks me and asks me to order another drink for her and leaves to freshen up. I see an attractive guy stop her but she brushes him aside and keeps heading towards the ladies' room.

A beautiful raven haired vixen comes up to the bar and asks if the seat next to me is taken. She is looking for a friendly face to kill a few hours with. I tell her politely that the girl of my dreams is headed back any second. She says, "Lucky her." With a smile and a wink the ebony haired siren walks away. I am definitely telling the truth. My dreams contain images of a breathtaking brunette with long wavy hair and the body of a lithe dancer. Sometimes she smacks me in between eating Twinkies and various candy bars. It wouldn't be Kensi without the violence and sugar cravings.

Seeing Kensi covered in body ink triggered something in my brain. Then watching the guy pull a knife on her loosened up all of the feelings and emotions that I was bottling up for so long. I felt like this night was my best chance to let her know what she means to me as a partner, friend and potential lover.

My spectacular date returns and takes a sip of her drink. Seeing her relaxed and happy, I decide to ask her about the "I'm too your type" comment. She starts to fidget and loses eye contact with me. Taking her hand, I stare directly into her eyes and tell her she wasn't wrong earlier at the Edison. Kensi is definitely my type, but the tattooed woman in front of me is a fantasy that I never expected. A heroine from a graphic novel comes to mind when I look at the ink caressing her velvety smooth skin. She flushes at my honest confession and lightly touches my cheek. I lean forward to kiss her, but she turns her head and whispers into my ear, "How about we take a drive?" My eyes widen and I signal the bartender for the check.

As we get up to leave, Kensi leans forward and lightly touches the back of my neck. The move causes sudden heat to rush through my entire body. I get goose bumps as she slides her hand from my neck down across my back. A shudder starts in my neck and eases its way down my body. A low moan is settling into the back of my throat and is waiting to come out.

When we arrive at the car, I open the passenger door and step aside to let her in. Suddenly, she grabs me and slams me hard against the side of the back door. Her lips press against my neck and she proceeds to give me the hottest neck kiss I have ever received. It is wet and her tongue does some pretty amazing things to my skin. The blood is rushing out of my head and my body is quickly becoming a puddle on the ground. This leads to a vision of tangled legs and torsos on white sheets smeared with black ink. Kensi takes a step sideways and turns forward to get inside the car. I stand there shell-shocked and take a minute to calm my racing heart. She will be the death of me and we haven't even kissed yet. Her smile is flirtatious and sultry as I close the door and head to the driver's side.

As we drive towards my apartment, I reach out and place my hand on her thigh and touch every inch of her left inked leg. My hand starts to go higher and her eyes close in anticipation as her breath hitches. Expecting to touch lace or satin, I come in contact with bare skin and nearly drive us off the road. She smiles wickedly across the console then leans over and places her hand in the opening of my white dress shirt. Her hand unbuttons the two buttons above my vest. Then her hand reaches in and fondles my upper chest. Then her face takes on this naughty look and she lightly pinches my left nipple. I swallow and do my best to concentrate on getting us to my place in one piece. Kensi removes her hand from my chest and sits back in her seat. Her eyes are closed but she has a cute little half smile on her face. I reach over and place her hand in mine. The rest of the drive is done in silence with the exception of my heavy breathing.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by this week's episode "Crimeleon." There was something about the tattoos that caught my attention. Also, I am looking for a beta reader or two for the rest of the chapters. Please PM me if you are interested.

Author's Note #2: A big thank you to Maxie Kay and Imahistorian for their feedback on the first chapter. Another special shout out goes to DefyGravity18 and MyOwnStar of the BBT FF universe for their opinion on all things M rated. They write some great stuff for Penny and Sheldon if you are interested.


	2. Visions of Ink Smudging into the Abyss

Chapter Two: Visions of Ink Smudging into the Abyss

_Forward: This chapter is definitely M rated. You were warned. It's not for kiddies and it's actually less graphic than the following chapter. Also, there is a small reference to "Anonymous" (Episode #2.7)._

_I should write a disclaimer, but we all know the deal. It's pretty obvious that I don't own Deeks and Kensi. They are going past the point of UST in this chapter._

_Dedication: A special thanks to Iamhistorian for her wonderful beta work. Every comment and suggestion makes my story that much better. Her insights into the character's actions are spot on. Also, a shout out to PurpleHipposRock for _providing me with a second set of eyes. And lastly, a big shout out to MyOwnStar who assures me this story is "very hot."

* * *

><p>Marty's POV<p>

We finally arrive at my place. I take a second to close my eyes and take a calming breath before exiting the vehicle. Kensi is waiting patiently as I walk around to open her door. She swings her legs around and my eyes travel across the intricate patterns lining her smooth and gorgeous limbs. I take her hand and help her up from the seat. My hand then goes to her lower back to the little hollow above her amazing butt. I proceed to look at the beautiful tattoos dancing across her bare back. All I can do is grin widely as we head towards the door.

I fumble with the keys, but finally get the door open. My patience is at its wits end. Once inside, I shove her against the nearest wall and pull her hands above her head. Our lips meet and our tongues duel for dominance. This is the sweetest and hottest first kiss I have ever had to date. Her taste is intoxicating and I fear I will never get enough of kissing Kensi Blye. I pull away and see the same lust, wonder and amazement shining back through her glittering eyes.

"You're take my breath away Kensi. I'm the luckiest man in the world because you chose to spend your evening with me. A poor kid from Reseda who had to fight for everything I wanted in life." The words spill out before I can stop them.

"Don't sell yourself short Marty. You are the best man I know and there's no one else I want to catch the bad guys with. Except for the days you needle me and steal all of my candy." I laugh out loud and we both smile as we walk hand in hand towards the hallway.

Once inside the bedroom, I gather her into my arms and breathe deeply into her hair. It smells like rosemary and mint and my nose goes into sensory overload. My right hand brushes her hair aside and start nuzzling the smooth olive skin of her gorgeous neck. She moans lightly and tilts her head to give me more access.

Watching her enter the Edison blew me away. The self-confidence she exuded was captivating. I wanted to touch every part of that inked skin until I learned all of the secrets behind those mismatched eyes. And hearing her say, "I'm too your type." was the last straw. It triggered all of the swirling emotions that were running around my head from our first meeting at the gym. Seeing her in the alley getting manhandled brought out the caveman lurking inside. I wanted to protect my woman from danger. If she knew about the last part, she would take a Shocknife to a vital part of my anatomy. Touching Kensi is a lifetime addiction that I never want to break.

After a few minutes of nuzzling, she gets a little impatient. Kensi's hands start unbuttoning the vest stretched across my chest. She stares directly into my eyes and kisses me deeply. Once the vest is free and thrown aside, her nimble fingers work on the remaining buttons of the white dress shirt. As the shirt spreads open, Kensi places small kisses on my chest. I close my eyes and soak in the amazing feeling of her mouth dancing across my skin.

Once my shirt is discarded, I reach behind Kensi's neck and unclasp the halter of her black and white patterned dress. The straps fall away and I am rewarded with the ample bounty of her beautiful breasts. High and deliciously firm, they are begging to be touched. I push the dress to puddle at her feet. All she is left wearing are her electric blue stiletto heels and the temporary ink twining around her luscious body.

I reach out and span her small waist. My hands slowly travel up her ribcage until I reach the underside of each breast. My hands turn then clasp around until I have a firm grasp on each. I squeeze gently and am rewarded with a low throaty moan that makes me tingle from head to toe. My head leans down and I take one succulent breast into my mouth and tease it until the nipple is hard and ripe as a berry. I do the same to its twin and Kensi's head falls back as she pulls my head closer to her chest which is sticking out prominently. This reminds me of romance novel cover I once saw in an old girlfriend's place. The position looks a bit painful, but she's not complaining. So I forge ahead and anoint each tight bud with my willing tongue. Every gasp and moan is music to my ears.

After this, she takes a seat on the bed. I slip out off my shoes and socks and step in front of her. She starts unbuttoning my pants and carefully pulls the zipper down. My breathing changes and I can't help but stare at the progress of her hands. They brush against the bulge behind my boxers as the fabric slowly parts. The pants drop and I kick them away. Before she reaches for my boxers, I quickly kneel and grab one of her legs. A bearskin rug would be good right about now. I'm adding that item to my shopping list first thing in the morning. Thinking about the countless things we can do on it intensifies my already heightened libido. Anyway, I pull off a shoe and extend her leg up in the air. First, my mouth goes to her ankle and places a kiss at the bone. I leave small kisses as my tongue slides along her inner leg to her inner thigh. Ink is starting to smear, but that is neither here nor there. I put her leg down and repeat the process with the other one. By this time she is a quivering mess and berates me for taking too long.

"What's the rush Princess?" She gives me a patented Kensi glare as I smirk back. I pull her closer to the edge of the bed and let her know that being patient will provide greater rewards in the end. She snorts, but relaxes on the bed. Her legs fall open and I see her secrets exposed in all their glory. The heady scent that thrills my senses is a combination of the body wash I gave her at Christmas and a sweetly musky aroma that is uniquely Kensi.

I place my tongue on the inside of her thigh and draw a wet line towards her center. Her eyes are deeply lidded and she gauges my progress. I lick slowly up and down her folds; purposely avoiding her clit. It is unfurling and peeks out from under her hood. After a few trips up and around, I finally latch on to her little nub. Kensi gives off a little shriek and her body falls back against the bed. She grabs both of her breasts and moans softly against my ministrations. I vary my strokes and continue to tease her body into a mindless haze. Her hands grab my scalp and pull me closer to her heated core. She is starting to sweat and I lap up what mixes with her juices. The taste is heady and makes me think of sucking on a lime after a smooth shot of tequila and a lick of salt. Her legs are glistening and I see the black ink rubbing off onto my hands and spreading across the tangled sheets. This arouses me even more and I turn up the volume on my actions. I put a finger inside of her and continue licking her clitoris. As I stroke in and out, her head moves from side to side and her eyes close firmly shut. I have to hold her down with my other arm as I place a second finger inside of her. Releasing the little bud, I move up her body and continue to thrust my fingers inside of her hot and tight passage. I give her a wet kiss and let her taste her own juices on my tongue. My strokes get a little faster and I press my thumb against her pearl. I start suckling at her breast as she loses all control. Kensi grabs the rungs of the headboard and arches her back upward like a bow being pulled back. She yells "Marty" with different combinations of "yes," "please," "Oh," "right there" and "don't stop" mixed in. A few incoherent moans and gasps later, her body starts shaking in climax until the shudders recede.

As she slowly comes down, I touch her softly and kiss away the small tears that have formed at the edges of her captivating eyes. Once she is calm, I take her into my arms and hold her close for a few minutes. I whisper softly into her ear about how beautiful it is to watch her respond to my touch. She smiles and gives me a soft and tender kiss on the lips. In giving her pleasure, I obtain a quiet satisfaction that has never happened with any of my previous partners. The fact that Kensi Blye is lying in my bed is a wonder in itself. This fearless and passionate woman has taken possession of my body, heart and soul. And I don't ever want them back. She closes her eyes as I gently stroke her back and listen to her deep breathing. Kensi has fallen asleep and I let out a hearty laugh. She is definitely the guy in our relationship. I give her a gentle kiss on the forehead and settle in beside her. A quick glance at the once pristine sheets reveals a sea of grey smudges and black marks. My body is smeared in black ink and Kensi's tattoos are now an undecipherable mess. After a few deep breaths, I slowly nod off and have erotic dreams about round two.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The Shocknife is a brand name version of the electric shock knife Kensi uses in the opening scene of "Anonymous." After sparring with Sam, she taps Deeks on the shoulder with the blade. His yelp and small jump made that scene priceless. I live next to Reseda. It has quite the variety in median households and types of dwellings. I have a feeling that I know which part Deeks lived in. Totally random, but Howard from Big Bang Theory also lives in Reseda, but he lives in a house with his mom. That is quite a drive to Pasadena. Can he even drive his Vespa on the freeway?<p>

Preview: The next chapter is from Kensi's POV and let's just say something unexpected happens.


	3. Rewarded in a Black & White Paradise

Tattoos and White Sheets

Chapter Three: Rewarded in a Black & White Paradise

by SunnyCitrus10

Forward: Another very M RATED chapter. If you have a driver's license, I think you are mature enough to handle the content figuratively, but not necessarily physically. Actually, the next chapter is a little more intense. The steam factor here has amped up considerably. Please do not read this if you are offended by Kensi returning the favor or think Deeks is not hygienic enough for what's coming next. I think this is the last really graphic story I will post here. Opening an AO3 or LiveJournal account might be the business if another rather graphic story emerges from my plot bunny. I assure you the next one will be toned down considerably. There is no physical sex in this chapter, but they do some things beginner couples can't even imagine.

Dedications: Thank you to Iamahistorian and MineAlterEgo for reminding me to post caution warnings and providing beta reviews and revisions. And Kudos to ZBBZL and Ambrosia Rush for providing encouraging comments. PurpleHipposRock, I appreciate the read through. And to MyOwnStar who comments on this story even though she ships BBT. She might become an ECO/Deeks fan very soon.

Episode References: "The Job" (#2.20) & 'Exit Strategy" (#3.13)

* * *

><p>Kensi's POV<p>

In the deep of the night, I awake in a strange bed and realize it is not mine. Lying next to me is my partner, Deeks. He is Marty when my mind lingers over the many intimate things we did together in the past few hours. I blush and smile widely. His approach to sex and intimacy is generous and loving. My times with Jack pale in comparison to everything we have done so far. An unselfish lover makes all of the difference in the world. Before tonight, sex was something I did. Now it is a mind blowing experience because of the wonderful man snoring beside me.

Marty is sleeping on his stomach and I can see the beautiful curve of his backside in the moonlight. My fingers reach out and lovingly trace every dip and curve. There are some scars and I feel compelled to lean over and kiss them as my hand glides slowly down to his drool-worthy behind. He starts to move and turns over onto his back. This allows for many possibilities and my grin widens even more.

I take one nipple into my mouth and suck deeply while pinching the other. When I see his eyes open, I look straight at him.

"It's your turn, Marty."

His eyes close at my words and he can only groan as I tease his body into a state of wicked frenzy. As I switch nipples a shiver runs across his body, and this pleases me immensely.

Now it's my turn to take control. I slide on top of him and glide my hands across his torso. He is lightly muscled and has a line of hair that begins at his stomach and trails below into his boxers. His skin has the lovely golden hue of a surfer who catches waves with the dawn. As I reach across his abs, I spot the bullet holes from the shooting in the convenience store. This reminds me of when he shot my almost abductors in the hospital parking lot. Time and time again my partner always has my back. Because of this, I want to take the time to savor him properly. He needs to know how much he is appreciated. To have an amazing man like Marty Deeks in my corner is a wondrous thing to behold. To let him love me and to love him back is beyond anything I can imagine. Ever since my father died, it's been difficult to let any boy or man through the barriers of my battered heart. The fear of being abandoned makes it easier for me to have an anonymous encounter with a nameless stranger. The possibility of having a meaningful relationship with a stable man (who accepts me for who I am) is frightening. But what scares me more is thinking Marty Deeks could be the man who breaks that vicious cycle.

Interrupting my musings he says, "Do you know how amazing you are?"

I smile and say, "Let me show you."

He laughs at this and pulls me forward. His playfulness is catching and can't help but laugh along with him as we get swept away by passion. I am rewarded with a deep and languid kiss.

After a short make-out session, I scoot over to the foot of the bed. My hands run up his long legs until I reach the waistband of his boxers. For some reason, Marty loves plaid. The red pattern reminds me of the ugly plaid shirt worn during the Stanley King case. The plan is for that shirt to disappear from his wardrobe. I am buying him some new body-grazing shirts and maybe some form fitting boxer briefs. His gorgeous swimmer's body should be on display in the right garments. I might have to ask Hetty for advice. That grey suit she picked out for his Christopher Stone cover was tailor made for him. The tie alone featured prominently in many of my restless and sleepless nights.

_Focus, Kensi._After pulling off the atrocious boxers, I get my first good look at his full Monty (pardon the pun). My mouth starts to water at Deeks in his splendid birthday suit. He is long and wide enough to be enjoyable without looking monstrous. I plan on taking a nice, long ride on Cowboy Marty.

Settling down, I lower my hand to his crotch and place my thumb on the tip of his prominent erection. A little bit of liquid is already spilling out and I spread it over his tip. My hand slides down to the base of his beautiful penis. It is firm and the skin covering it feels like satin across my fingers. He smells like fresh citrus, sea air, and sunshine. The combined aromas are heavenly to my senses.

After a few strokes, I lean over and put my mouth on the end. My lips cover the top and I start licking the tip. I haven't even gone all the way down and my body is so turned on. Marty caves at this.

"Please Kensi!" he groans.

I engulf him fully and open my throat to pull him inside. I start to deep throat him and can hear the suction with every thrust. His hands go to my scalp and he gently puts them in my hair. He continues to thrust and moan my name as he falls deeper into pleasure. Marty starts to fidget and slowly pulls his member out of my mouth.

He gets me to turn around above him and we start pleasuring each other. I have never done this before and realize that Marty is the only guy I trust to do this with. I crouch on all fours and place my center right above his head. He parts my folds gently and slowly licks around and laps up all of the wetness. It has been gathering since he woke up. I pull his beautiful length into my mouth and start all over again. We are both moaning as we whip each other into a mindless state of bliss. As we near completion, he presses a finger into my folds without letting up on the pressure of his tongue on my now sensitive clit. As we orgasm together, I swallow as much of his cream as I can. He slowly presses against my channel as the tremors fade from my body. Thoroughly sated, I turn over and settle into his side and rest my head against his still heavy beating heart. We lie perfectly content in the silence. Our hands link and I finally notice the ink that has transferred from my body to his. This further emphasizes the closeness and intimacy that surrounds us as lovers.

"That was beyond words. Nothing in my life has come close to what we did, Kensi. I don't think anything else ever will."

I am blown away by this heartfelt declaration and a smile blooms that threatens to crack my face in half. I look up at Marty and tell him that everything before this moment was leading to this, our "thing". My mind lingers to the various one night stands that never moved my soul. With another man the main event would have come and gone. And I would definitely be dressed and out the door. Marty Deeks is the only guy who can annoy the crap out of me one second and have me changing my 'love them and leave them' ways after another. This hilarious surfer boy has taken a hold of my heart and only did it by being himself. He hugs me closer and nuzzles my hair.

After some lovely cuddling, he pulls me up and leads me to his bathroom. The heavenly delights to follow are too numerous to even fathom.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: That red plaid shirt made a previous appearance in Episode #2.9, but the brown corduroys he wore in "The Job" made it look worse. I really hope it never comes back. You should see how the guys on Big Bang Theory dress. Raj has the ugliest vests and Howard wears skinny jeans in bold colors with turtlenecks. Oh wait, he calls them dickeys, but that doesn't make any sense. According to Wikipedia, a dickey is a "fake tuxedo front." Go figure.<p>

Author's Note #2: Did you see that suit in #3.13? They filmed that undercover scene in a building on the Miracle Mile. No one ever wore a suit like that when I worked near there. Read MioneAlterEgo's "Birthday Surprise" if you want to know what happened to the tie.

Preview: The next chapter is not for the faint of heart. Water and a sexually charged Densi are involved. Do you see where I am going with this? And our favorite canine makes an appearance.


	4. Washing Away the Ink

Tattoos and White Sheets

Chapter Four: Washing Away the Ink

by SunnyCitrus10

Foreword: This chapter has MATURE themes. It's definitely steamier than the previous one. Shocking, I know. If you are offended by two consenting adults expressing how they feel about each other during aquatic activities, look away. I am very detail oriented and write descriptively. You have been warned repeatedly. I am entering the land of the T rating after this story is purged from my brain. maybe another M, but nothing like TWS.

When writing this, I never mentioned that the tattoos were temporary. I figured all of the K/D shippers would know this and left it at that. So, for all of the non K/D shippers I'm telling you now.

Dedications & Shoutouts: Thank you to Iamahistorian for beta story development/concepts & MioneAlterEgo for punctuation and grammar corrections. To ZBBZL and Ambrosia Rush for their insights as they are much appreciated. And as always to MyOwnStar, who has been nothing but encouraging. She has one particular part that blew her away, but I'll leave it up to all of you to find your own.

Episode References: "Personal" (#2.17) 7 'Higher Power" (#3.11)

* * *

><p>Marty's POV<p>

As we head to the bathroom, I can only imagine all of the wonderfully soapy things we can do together with water. I debate between a bath and a shower. After seeing the spa jets and visions of their possible application, my mind is made up. I head to the tub and open the taps to let the warm water in. On the ledge is an identical bottle of the body wash that I gave Kensi for Christmas. I open it and place a generous stream into the steamy water. She has found some washcloths and throws them into the frothing tub. As the tub fills, we quickly hop into the shower and shampoo and condition each other's hair. Contrary to popular belief, I take pride in my golden-hued locks and choose hair products accordingly.

In a few minutes we are done and Kensi settles herself into the warm and inviting water. I pull a condom from a drawer and place it next to the spout. Next, I turn on the jets that create invigorating blasts of water. Her eyes are closed as she lets the aches and pains of the day slowly fade away. I take a minute to clasp her neck and give her a deep and loving kiss before settling in behind her. Holding her in my arms is a pleasure I never expected, and feeling her bare skin against mine is something I want to do for the rest of my life.

After a few minutes of bubble bliss, I take a washcloth and pour some of that body wash into it. It creates lovely foam that I use to tenderly wash Kensi's shoulders and back. Her skin is so soft and my hands can't help but caress it as the washcloth goes back and forth. She leans against me and I start scrubbing the front of her shoulders. My hands slide down and I toss the cloth aside to grab both her breasts. They are a lovely handful and feeling her nipples tighten in my palms is the most amazing thing. I realize the ink can't be removed in one washing, so my thoughts wander to future escapades in the shower.

The truth is my favorite Kensi look is jeans and a form-fitting shirt with her hair in a bouncy ponytail and just a hint of makeup on. Seeing her in tight dresses with artfully done makeup and free flowing hair are just icing on an already great tasting cake.

I motion for Kensi to turn around and she scoots over to the other side. More body wash is poured onto the cloth and my hand grabs hold of one of her legs. I place it in my lap and proceed to wash every inch of flesh exposed to my darkening eyes. The other leg takes its turn and her eyes close as she loses herself to my gentle hands. The washcloth rubs higher until it reaches the nook between her thigh and pelvis. I gingerly scrub the area clean, but I pull out a finger and slowly explore the folds hiding her exquisite blossom. She lets out a low moan and closes her eyes in pure bliss. I toss the washcloth aside and start pushing two fingers inside of her luscious heat. Her body tenses and she is almost floating over the water as she jerks back and forth. I pick her up and place her on the corner of the tub against the wall. She lift her towards my hungry mouth. My tongue circles her little clit as my fingers make staccato movements into her moist flesh. Her moans become shrieks and I stab my tongue inside her slit as she climaxes. Her joyous cries fill the warm air.

After giving her a chance to settle down, she sits back inside the tub and motions for me to turn around and takes a turn at washing my back. Her hands are soothing as she moves the cloth back and forth across my skin. The ink washes away as I relax in her arms. She reaches over and pulls the cloth across my torso. Her hand stills over one of the healed bullet wounds on my stomach. It causes her to sigh and hold me tighter. I look up at her and she tells me how scared she was after hearing I was shot.

"Watching you in the hospital nearly broke me. I didn't know why you were targeted and not knowing really messed with my head. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

This confession makes my heart drop.

Turning around to face her, I gather her in my arms and look her directly in the eye. "I'm not planning on going anywhere, Princess. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me. I hope that it's for a very long time. Infinity sounds about right."

She gives me the brightest smile and all I can see are the moon and the stars gazing back at me. It's like watching fireworks and being mesmerized by the brightness and whirling explosions. Looking at Kensi's eyes is like looking into my soul and reaching out for what it wants to be truly happy. A part of me knows that talking about the specifics of this infinity could scare her off considerably.

Kensi leans forward and gives me a kiss that is tender and full of longing. I feel every emotion she has pouring out of that kiss. It crushes my senses and leads me to deepen the kiss with my own love-induced fervor.

She reaches down and firmly grips my already thickening member. I ghost my fingers across her face and trail them down her elegant neck and collarbone then take her right breast into my hand and squeeze lightly. The other hand comes up and does the same to the other one. With a soft gasp, she leans forward and kisses me. My breathing soon grows ragged and all thoughts are focused on the nimble hands that are quickly overwhelming the little control I have left. Up and down and up and down. Each shift is punctuated with a kiss on my mouth, my cheek, my neck and finally on my ear. She starts nibbling the lobe and the interlude is galloping wildly towards the point of no return.

I remove her hand and grab the nearly forgotten condom and quickly put it on. Kensi scoots over and sits in my lap. My knees raise up and supper her upper body. She brushes against me and I can feel her fiery heat through the latex. The bubbles have pretty much fizzled away so I see every point where our skin meets under the water. In one smooth movement I shift and thrust inside of her heated cleft. The moist warmth is intoxicating and I take a minute to soak in the pleasure of being inside Kensi Blye. It is a feeling I want to repeat indefinitely.

Both of us are getting restless and she breaks first. Kensi starts moving up and down and her nipples glide across my chest with each thrilling move. The contact and the heated caresses of her inner channel have me groaning in pleasure. I call out her name and place kisses to any part of her that I can reach. The friction is not enough so I pull out and I turn her around. Her back presses against my chest and I push up into her. Every shift up hits the right spot and she moans in delight. Her arm reaches up and grabs my neck as she gives me the sloppiest kiss ever. Our tongues wage a war as our bodies come together in perfect harmony. The heat is incredible and all of my previous fantasies about Kensi are blown out of the water with each sensuous roll of her hips. I rest one of my hands on her rock hard stomach and trail the fingers of my other hand into her creamy center. She starts gasping and unravels in my arms. After her orgasm, I stop and let her settle in my lap. After a minute or so I pull both of us up on our knees and turn us toward one of the pulsing jets. I aim Kensi directly in front of the stream and start thrusting in and out of her from behind. Her reaction is intense as the spray of water hits her clit and each press of my hips pushes her closer to the jet. The sounds coming out of her mouth are deafening and my iron control is nearly gone. Only the will and determination to make Kensi come again keep me focused on the task at hand. A few more minutes of this and my vision starts to haze. The blood is ringing in my ears and the end is in sight. One, two more thrusts and I shatter. Our yells and the sounds of each other's names fill the air. Her body convulses and takes me along for the ride. We both explode into a ray of a million dazzling lights. All I can see are shooting stars behind my eyelids as the pleasure and euphoria burst right through me. I am lightheaded as I try and secure Kensi as we fall back into the tub. As the aftershocks fade, I gently caress her skin and bask in the afterglow of our first time together.

The water has now grown cold so I shut off the bubbles and step out to discard the condom. Reaching for a few towels, I hand one to Kensi and briskly rub myself down. After securing the towel at my waist, I take a second towel to her lustrous hair and gently massage away the water droplets clinging to the silky strands. Rubbing her hair feels so deeply intimate and I hope to have several more moments like this in the near future.

I grab a robe from the hook on the door and wrap it around her. She ties the belt together and I reach under the sink and open a new toothbrush for her. I grab my own toothbrush and put toothpaste on both of them before handing the other one to her. We face the mirror in front of two identical sinks. The scene is oddly domestic and we both smile as we go through the motions of spitting and rinsing. Watching her place the new toothbrush next to mine makes me feel warm and gooey inside. I tell her they look really good together in the holder. She smiles and moves in front of me. I envelop her into a hug from behind that is more affectionate than sexual.

It is very late so we head into the bedroom and change the sheets on my bed. We smile and share intense gazes from opposite sides of the room. The once white sheets are ruined, but I don't think I can ever throw them away. They will serve as a reminder of the best night of my life. After a wash, maybe I can have them framed into some kind of abstract art. When we finish, I go to my dresser and pull out an old LAPD shirt and boxers for Kensi to wear. I grab a pair of boxers for myself and we get ready for bed. She has the brush from my dresser in her hand and is about to pull it through her lightly damp hair. I put a hand on the brush and ask her to let me brush it instead. I sit down on the edge of the bed and she places herself on my lap. For some reason, I find this more personal than some of the things we did earlier in the evening. Brushing her hair suggest closeness and familiarity. It means she has let me inside her inner sanctum; a place where no other person is allowed. I am humbled as my partner has issues with trust and commitment. Having your father die when you are fifteen and having a fiancée who abandons you can do that to a person. The smell of my shampoo in her hair appeals to the primal creature inside of me. It teases my senses as I breathe deeply. The brush glides up and down each silky strand and my fingers slide through to minimize tangles as I complete this important task.

"What side of the bed do you want?"

She looks at me with a smirk and says, "I didn't know if I was invited to stay."

"After everything we did tonight you can stay anytime, Fern."

With a snort, she heads to the side closest to the window and settles in. The activity of the night has sapped my energy, so I get in beside her and pull her to my side. Her head rests below my shoulder and she places her hand on my chest right below my heart. I give her a kiss on the forehead and close my eyes.

"Good night, Kiki."

"Good night, Shaggy."

I smile and fall into a deep slumber with my arms around the woman of my dreams.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: All of the nicknames they have for each other come from the show. There is one more that I want to use. If you can guess which one it is, I will send you a teaser of chapter 5.<p>

Author's Note 2: I was up late trying to post this, when some random kid went up to my bedroom window and banged on damaged glass. He yelled incoherently but ran away. I wish Penny from BBT was here. She would have gone all junior rodeo on him with her baseball bat. Total TMI, but I needed a way to incorporate a little BBT for MyOwnStar.


	5. Early Morning Activities & Confessions

Chapter 5: Early Morning Activities and Confessions in Bed.

_Foreward: This is the penultimate chapter. It is rated M, but is nothing like chapter four. I need to end this story ASAP. The last two episodes of the season have opened up the KD universe considerably. Since this story starts and ends before "Crimeleon" ends, none of the beautiful dialogue and revelations can be added at this time. I have a busy rest of the week, but hope to have Chapter 6 out sometime next week._

_Dedications: A big thank you goes out to Imahistorian for beta revisions and content development. To Ambrosia Rush and ZBBZL for providing additional insights to the Kensi and Deeks dynamic, your input is much appreciated. And finally, to MyOwnStar, your insight and encouragement has helped considerably._

_Most importantly, thank you to the reviewers and readers who favorite or put this story on alert. Without your feedback, I would have no idea if this story is resonating with other fans of the Deeks and Kensi dynamic._

_Episode Reference: "Deadline" (#3.4)_

* * *

><p>Marty's POV<p>

As a surfer, I'm used to rising early. Today is no exception. Even with a few hours of sleep, I am wide awake and feel ready to conquer the day. During the night, both of us have shifted and we are settled on our sides like spoons in a drawer. Lying next to a warm Kensi and waking up with her in my arms is a monumental event. It should definitely be repeated on a daily basis. In sleep she is vulnerable and a little furrow appears on her face. It looks like she is concentrating very hard in her slumber. Her amazing butt shifts and I feel it against my already aroused front. I bite back a moan and take a moment to savor the intimate contact before slowly moving away. My feet slide to the floor and I get up to use the bathroom and check on Monty.

Being lost in a sensual fog, I completely forgot about the dog last night. He is cooped up in my spare room and must be anxious to go outside. Grabbing a hoodie and some track pants, I dress and walk towards the other room to let him out. Instead of finding his leash, I open the door and tell him to take care of his business in the patch of lawn in the courtyard. My morning consists of some major plans. Spending an eternity waiting for my NPR obssessed dog to relieve himself isn't on the top of my list. When he finally finishes, I call Monty inside and fill the bowl in the kitchen with his canine shrink approved meal. At the sink, I wash my hands and a goofy grin spreads across my face as I relive the night's events in my head. After setting the coffeemaker timer for thirty minutes later, I automatically head for the bedroom and remove my outerwear as I go.

Kensi has now rolled over onto her back and my hand slowly pulls the covers away. Her shirt has ridden up and the flash of skin at her waist gets my blood pumping. I pull the borrowed boxers slowly down her legs and take in the sight of her naked below the waist. Her legs have shifted and this creates the ideal spot for exploring her perfect body. My hand wanders through the faint ink smudges on her left leg. I move closer and place my head directly in front of her pelvis. She smells like the light citrus of the body wash and inhale deeply as my tongue makes contact with her delicious skin. The corners of her inner thighs both get a slow lick. I make small treks around the general area without making contact with her folds.

The purpose of my actions is twofold. Exploring the body of my gorgeous partner and now lover is a given. But the driving force behind this, is to make her lose all control. Kensi wants to be in charge all the time. She always drives and likes using me as a decoy to catch bad guys. Her tightly wound persona needs to loosen up and let go a little. If I can show her that relaxing and going with the flow is rewarding, then maybe our partnership will land on more equal ground.

She is still asleep, but I decide it's about time to wake her up and make her go wild. Without warning, I press my tongue against her clitoris and she abruptly wakes up.

"What are you do-Oh!"

I'm giving you an early morning wake up call, Partner."

Kensi glares down at me, but falls back onto the bed with each suck and lick of her tiny pearl. Her skin has taken on a rosy glow and I ask her to remove her shirt. As she pulls the shirt off, I see the pink flush that goes all the way up to her neck. This spurs me to action and I place two fingers into her creamy warmth. My tongue maintains the pressure while circling her sensitive nub. This innerlude isn't about me. It's about lavishing affection and watching her come apart at the seams. She is vulnerable and open in her enjoyment. I find this very sexy. It's one thing to have sex with someone, but it's something entirely different when there is emotion and a deep connection involved.

I look up and stare at her while continuing my ministrations. Her eyes are closed and she is emitting little gasps and moans that send shivers down my spine. What Kensi doesn't know is that I spend a lot of time studying her when she's not looking. Whether it be on a stakeout or doing paperwork at our desks, observing Kensi and learning what makes her tick is a hobby I can't give up. This is sounding a little stalkerish, but I can't help it. She has a totally hot and sexy body, but focusing on that doesn't do her any justice. Kensi is fierce, protective of those she cares for, loyal, trustworthy, intuitive, smart, has mad sniper skills and looks good wet. How can you not love a woman like that? Did I say love? Yes, I did. I'm definitely in trouble now, but there's no turning back. No one comes close to Kensi and I readily accept my fate.

Within minutes she climaxes. Her mouth expands into a silent scream that becomes a rolling gasp. She is panting heavily as I lighten my touch and help her ride out the tremors that run across her body. I scoot up the bed and give her quick kiss good morning.

After a few minutes of cuddling, I say,  
>"Why don't you freshen up while I get us some coffee?"<p>

"Ok. I can use that new electric toothbrush you gave me. The vibrating head does wonders for my gums."

"Princess, I think you already had enough vibrating action for today."

She blushes a deep red and smacks me in the shoulder before rushing off to the bathroom. The sound of my laugh follows behind her.

I rush to the kitchen and pour two cups of coffee then grab a water on the way back to the bedroom. Her cup has enough sugar in it to put a bodybuilder into diabetic shock.

After placing coffee and water on the nightstand, I sit up against the headboard. Kensi comes out of the bathroom in my shirt and boxers. With a wry grin, I pull her down into my arms and give her the slowest and sweetest kiss in my arsenal. It comes from a place within that is completely happy and content with the world. She sits up next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. Sipping our coffee, we lie quietly and enjoy the closeness. This jumping into bed with each other isn't sudden. It's been building for the past two years.

With our coffee finished, we take a few minutes to bask in each other. In another lifetime with another girl, I would have gone straight to round two. But this is Kensi and that makes it all different. She doesn't show emotion easily and having her here in my bed is an honor. I don't take this privilege lightly. She nuzzles my neck and moves her hand in soothing circles across my chest. On her face is a bright smile and I can't help but turn and face her. Our noses meet then I give her a light kiss on the side of her chin.

With the birds chirping in the background, I hear the five words that change the course of the rest of my life.

"I love you Marty Deeks."

A lump forms in my throat and leaves me speechless. I pull her closer and say,  
>"I love you too, Kensi Marie Blye."<p>

In that moment my life is utterly perfect.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Monty is awesome. My first fan fiction was about him. I am so bummed that my story starts and ends within "Crimeleon." The last two episodes were amazing. The end of last night's episode made me cry. This has been a great season so far. I hope they keep it up until the finale. My big question is if McGarrett's visit will affect Kensi and Deeks partnership. We've seen a jealous Kensi. How does jealousy look on Deeks? There are so many great teasers coming up for Densi. It should be entertaining. If only BBT would get on board and place the actors with the best chemistry on their show together. Daniela Ruah and Eric Christian Olsen make it look easy on NCISLA. Jim Parsons and Kaley Cuoco have that same kind of chemistry and the writers are not taking advantage of it. I guess that's what Fan Fiction is for.<p>

Preview: The last chapter is steamy and involves more water. I'm not trying to repeat myself, but a fancy shower with multiple jets should be taken advantage of.


	6. Multiple Showerheads and Frothy Lace

Tattoos and White Sheets

Chapter 6: Multiple Shower heads and Frothy Lace

_Forward: This is the last chapter. It has been a journey writing my first extended story on Deeks and Kensi. They have an amazing partnership and when they are ready, a relationship that could be even better. Writing an M rated story is risky, but this is where inspiration led me. I appreciate all of the reviews and alerts by the loyal readers. Hopefully the ending conveys the depth of emotion these two have for each other._

_Dedications: Thank you to Iamahistorian for your plot and character development. And thank you to MioneAlterEgo for doing beta work on the non-PWP & non-Lemon parts of chapter 6. To ZBBZL and Ambrosia Rush for your continued support; I appreciate it greatly. And as always, thank you to MyOwnStar for comments and suggestions. She said she will start watching NCISLA and thinks Deeks/ECO is sexy._

_Episode Reference: Plan B (#2.22) _

_Setting: Takes place during the episode of Crimeleon (#3.15)_

_Marty's POV_

* * *

><p>After such amazing declarations, most couples would lie in bed and celebrate. I'm definitely still jonesing for a Kensi fix, but I want to take her out on a proper breakfast date before work. This case we have is pretty dark. It's going to take the entire team on our A-game to solve it. So I get creative and come up with a plan that involves some multitasking.<p>

"Why don't we go get breakfast at that lovely beach cafe you love so much? I could steal your bacon while you pour half a bottle of syrup over your pancakes. And if you're really good, we can swing by your favorite donut shop and get some donuts for later?"

"That sounds fabulous and everything, but don't you want to stay in bed and finish what you started? I was hoping to learn some new riding skills."

"I wasn't done Princess. You can definitely take a ride, but how about we both do it wet? We get clean and dirty at the same time. Then we go to the cafe and have our first official date."

She mulls it over, then excitedly helps me up and drags me to the bathroom. A happy Kensi who doesn't smack me is a rare and welcome sight. She's like a kid in a candy store or her candy drawer. I grab a condom from the drawer and follow her in.

My bathroom is a modern marvel. Besides the spa tub, there is a spectacular steam shower. It has dual showerheads and body spray panels. I love water and designed it with relaxing in mind. After an especially tough undercover op, this shower was my salvation. It helped me wash away the grime of that persona. Max Gentry was one alias I enjoyed washing down the drain.

Kensi grabs some towels and the body wash as I turn on the shower. The steam billows up and fills the stall. We quickly get undressed and hop in. Like an old married couple we head to separate shower heads and wash our hair. When I turn my head away to rinse, I see Kensi from behind. The rivulets of water glide down her elegant spine and my desires flares instantly. I give myself a cursory wash with my washcloth.

After the grabbing the other washcloth I head towards her.

"Can I offer to wash your back, My Sweet?"

"It's 'May I', Mr. Law School Grad, and yes please."

I take the body wash and pour some on the cloth. My hands slide the cloth down her back then up to her shoulders. After washing her and discarding the washcloth, I move in and nuzzle the space below her earlobe. My left hand reaches in front to tenderly caress her breast as my right hand goes below to check her readiness. Within a minute, she is drenching my hand and all thoughts of a soft and thorough exploration are gone. The need to become one with my lover takes over. I turn her around and move her out of the direct spray. Kensi grabs the condom and opens the foil. She takes it and rolls it ever so slowly down my aching shaft. She never breaks eye contact during this. After giving me a quick squeeze, Kensi tilts her head up and gives me the sweetest kiss. She tastes like mint and cherries. It's heady and intoxicating. Why I didn't start kissing her earlier I'll never know. Actually I do, but all of those reasons aren't as important anymore.

Without breaking off the kiss, I lift both of Kensi's legs and wrap them around my waist. Her arms go around under my arms as her back presses against the shower wall. With one shift and thrust, I am welcomed into her tight sheath. The steam and water surrounds us as she slides up and down slowly. Looking up, I see her eyes are closed and various emotions flicker across her face. The half smile on her face conveys pleasure while her furrowed brow shows frustration. Her tongue comes out and licks her lower lip. That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen her do. I quicken the pace and give her a thorough kiss.

She gives off a little "oh" and starts riding me to oblivion. Her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist. I have little control left, so I take a hand from her gorgeous butt and trail it down her stomach. The blue belly ring is given a light flick as my hand continues its journey. Her breath catches when I touch her clit. She lets out a loud scream as she gallops toward a mindless frenzy.

"Marty. I can't take anymore. Now, please. Finish it."

Panting and out of breath, I say, "Just a little more, Princess. You can do it."

While keeping the pressure on her nub, I lean forward to take a ripe nipple into my mouth. The combination of my mouth, fingers and our deep thrusting are too much.

"Ah, Oh, MARTY! YES!"

Her loud cry fills the shower. It triggers my release and after one more thrust; I explode and call out Kensi's name as I join her in orgasmic bliss. We continue to hold each other as the tremors fade.

Rubbing circles on her back, I ask, "Are you ok?"

"Ok? Ok is an understatement. I feel amazing. You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, Wonder Woman."

The water is getting cold so we move apart and finish getting cleaned up. I discard the condom and do a quick wash and rinse. I turn off the shower and grab some towels for us.

My water bill is going to take a beating, but who cares? You can't put a price on the most meaningful and life-altering night of your life.

After drying off, she pulls on a pair of skimpy black lacy underwear and puts on my old Stanford Law shirt. Seeing the scrap peeking out from underneath is a major turn on. The combination is sexy and adorable at the same time.

"Where did those come from?"

With a mischievous smile, Kensi tells me, "A woman should always carry the essentials in a clutch purse."

I laugh out loud and say, "Skimpy pieces like that should be essential on every op."

Actually, her go bag is inside the car. It was forgotten in last night's sensual haze. I offer to fetch it as she dries off her glorious mane. As I open the bedroom door, my dog scampers in and rushes to Kensi. She is sitting on the edge of the bed and he stares adoringly at her. Like Monty, I'm a sucker for anything related to Kensi Blye.

We quickly get dressed and head out to the car. It's early yet, so we have plenty of time to enjoy breakfast.

As we pull away, Kensi says, "So, do you think we can do this? Be a couple and work side by side every day?"

"The question is, can you? I have no other choice. The best parts of the last two years all involved you. I can't go back to being just Deeks with you. Especially when I've seen what being Marty feels like."

"Losing my dad at an early age was hard. And Jack leaving didn't help. But I feel different now. You make life so much better. I laugh more and feel less on edge. Being without you is not an option."

The biggest smile emerges from my face.

"Kens, I know we can do this. We have each other's back and trust each other explicitly. I think adding love to the mix will enhance that. Don't get me wrong, I know we are still going to fight and disagree. But we both know what's at stake when we go to work every day. That's not going to change because we are damn good at what we do. And if working together doesn't work out, I will go back to LAPD full-time or figure something out. You're it for me, Kens. There's no one else I see myself with. I love you too much to let you go."

Her eyes are bright as she reaches for my hand.

"I don't want anyone else as my partner at work or in life. We will make this work because there is no other option. I love you so much and don't want to let you go either."

We smile at each other and hold hands before heading to our first date of hopefully many. Knowing Kensi, I want to get as much hand holding in before we enter the Mission. She would expect us to maintain a professional relationship inside the compound. And we owe it to ourselves to do so. Maybe we can sneak off to one of those steamy showers after hours. It's gonna be a tough sell, but it should be fun trying.

This is where the story ends and the writer says, "And they lived happily ever after."

However, our line of work is dangerous and uncertain. I can only guarantee that Kensi and I have each other's backs. We won't let the world affect our bond. The obstacles we face as a cop and agent won't be as daunting because we can face them together. Our 'thing' makes us stronger and deeply connected.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Bonus if you can tell me what soap opera Kensi's mom starred in and the name of the movie that she is most well-known for. I'll send you a sneak of my next KD work when I start writing it.<em>

_Deeks always has Kensi's back. The last two episodes of NCISLA pretty much told us that Deeks cares deeply. The Harris/ Deeks encounter from Part , the garage scene and bathroom call to Deeks from Part 2 spoke volumes. Interactions say a lot. That's what convinces me to ship Sheldon and Penny on BBT. Sheldon let her cut his hair! If that's not love, I don't know what is._

_If you have any suggestions for future KD stories or comments, please review or PM me. Thank you for reading and supporting this story._


End file.
